Velvet Sun
by Sadistic Shadow
Summary: [Alternature Universe][Unrequited Utsumi x Iijima][Unrequited Mimura x Chigusa] Shinji gives Keita a gentle talking to.


_We bring the bump to the grind, oh ho.  
_  
"Ungh," His scrawny arms buckled under the weight of his body. "Shinji— Shinji— I don't think I can do anymore."

The other boy scarcely spared him a glance. "Too bad," He snapped, but his tone was not unkindly. "You're the one who wanted to tag along."

"I… I know. I didn't… didn't think it'd be this hard, though," He panted, finally giving in and collapsing onto his stomach.

"Listen, Keita," Shinji sighed, squatting down next to him. "You're doing fine. But it's going to be a bit of a push these first couple of days. It'll get better, though. You'll see."

"I sure hope so," Keita groaned, rolling over onto his back and staring up at the ceiling. "Remind me why I'm doing this again?"

Shinji chuckled softly, plopping down onto his behind. "A _girl_, remember?" He teased, waggling his eyebrows. "But who?"

A light blush covered his cheeks, just barely distinguishable from the flush of exertion. "I know: it's Fumiyo, right? That's why you're too embarrassed to say anything?"

"O-of course not!" Keita sputtered, looking mildly horrified by the thought. "What are you thinking?"

Shinji gave a snort of laughter. "Relax. I'm just teasing you. Of course, you don't _have_ to say," He gave a sudden grin. The look in his eyes was both playful and oddly predatory. "It's not Takako, right?"

Keita frowned. "What, you think I have a death wish? Anyway, you'll never guess."

"She's not in our class, then?"

"I didn't say that."

"Ah. So what you're saying, then, is that she's not exactly someone who's your type?" Shinji deduced. His face momentarily scrunched in confusion. "Wait— do you even _have_ a type?"

"Isn't that kind of irrelevant?" Keita pointed out, hoping to stall what was quickly becoming the inevitable.

Shinji shot him a funny look, but let it slide. "So. Your polar opposite. That doesn't narrow things down much, now does it?" He joked. "Well, let's see. Sorry to say, but you're a bit of a slacker. And again— no offense— but you're kind of wimpy, aren't you? I mean, that is why you're here. So, hmm… A good student, perhaps? Friendly, outgoing? Maybe even a little bitchy? … Haha, again, unfortunately, that describes more than half the class. You sure you just can't tell me?"

Keita averted his gaze, muttering something unintelligible.

Shinji leaned in, eagerly. "What was that?"

There was a huff of annoyance. "You mean you're really going to make me repeat it?"

"You sure it ain't Fumiyo? Jeez, this chick must be a real dog if you're _that_ ashamed."

"I'm not ashamed of her!" Keita said, quite fiercely. "She's _beautiful! _And smart, and kind…" He trailed off, seeing Shinji's smirk. "What?"

"Sounds like you're in for the long haul."

Keita surprised him by slowly sitting up, giving a nonchalant shrug. "Maybe I am."

"If you like her so much, why don't you just tell her?"

"For the same reason that you don't tell Chigusa that you like her."

Shinji stiffened. "… Don't pretend to understand," He said gruffly. "She means nothing to me."

Keita rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say."

Shinji glared a moment, before shaking his head. "Back to my question; why not? You can't expect to win when you don't even play the game. If this girl's as great as you say she is, she'll give you a chance."

"… She likes someone else. It's pretty obvious."

Shinji's eyes narrowed. "Who?"

"Eh… Nanahara."

"Shuya?" Shinji looked highly affronted.

"… Don't tell me that you were hoping it was you?"

Shinji shook his head. "It's not that," He whined. "But, I swear that it ought to be some sort of crime… Do you know what that brings his official total up to? _Fourteen._ I only had _nine_ last I was aware."

"You're so full of yourself."

Shinji smiled wryly. "I know."

Keita took a deep breath; it was now or never. "It's Yukie," He said, quietly. "I like Utsumi."

The other boy's eyes widened in surprise. "Whoah. You weren't kidding me. She'd have been one of the last I'd have pictured you as crushing on."

"I think I love her," He confessed.

"What? Wait, back up. Love?"

"Heh… Yeah. You know, at first I wasn't too sure, but… I've given it a lot of thought."

Shinji let out a low whistle. "No kidding, man. Wow, I'm impressed."

Keita shrugged. "It doesn't matter. As I said, she likes Nanahara."

Shinji grunted. "Ah, I see."

"… What?"

"Why you wanted to work out with me. Why you wanted to buff up."

Another shrug. "Maybe."

"Don't even try and play coy with me, Keita. But trust me. Yeah, having a nickname for yourself is cool and all, but…"

"It's okay, Mimura," He gave a sad little shake of his head. "I understand. Even if I improved, she probably wouldn't take notice. I should just quit while I'm ahead."

"That's not what I meant," Shinji interrupted before he could say any more, more harshly than perhaps he'd first intended. "What I was trying to say was, you're a good person Keita. And anyone who can't see that is either blind or stupid. So what if she has a thing for Shuya? So does half the world, apparently. She's probably just a little star struck, is all."

"You think?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I do. Well, maybe I'm not giving her enough credit. But still. She's got to realize that she's pretty much setting herself up for heartbreak. Of all the girls he's got going for him, the chances that he'll pick her are practically non-existent. Sooner or later, she's going to have to throw in the towel. And that's when you make your move."

Keita was silent as his brain processed this information. As much as he didn't want to get his hopes up, he was forced to admit that Shinji made a very good point. Maybe… Maybe he could be the one to change her mind?

Shinji clapped a hand down on his shoulder. "So, hey. Why don't you go home and get some rest— give some thought to what I said. Decide what it is that you want, exactly. Tomorrow is Sunday. If you so happen to decide that the fight isn't over, well. You know where to find me."

* * *

**  
A/N**: Alternate Universe. Pet Pairings. And yes, I do like the Killers.  



End file.
